


We’re dead

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Он просто стоял и смотрел на ту единственную душу, что никогда не смела отвернуться от него





	

Вильгефорц никогда не мог подумать, что за границей жизни его встретит именно она. Но, говоря совсем честно, он не думал и о том, что когда-нибудь вообще эту границу перешагнет. Планы-то другие были, не должен он был закончить свою жизнь, пав в битве с каким-то ведьмаком.

Но разве всем удается воплотить свои замыслы в жизнь? Ну, этот чародей считал, что ему-то удастся. Так вообще многие считают. И что теперь? Он просто стоял и смотрел на ту единственную душу, что никогда не смела отвернуться от него, и даже сейчас, в посмертии оказалась рядом – не смогла бросить, не смогла предаться течению блаженной вечности, оставив его в одиночестве им же созданного ада.

_Лидия…_

Ни фантомной маски, ни чудовищных увечий – в ней не было напоминаний о его собственных ошибках, сейчас она казалась… идеальной, вылепленной заново из куда более прочного материала, нежели плоть. Материала, неподвластного времени и старению в той же степени, в какой недоступен он был для осязания. И потому собственная рука чародея лишь прошла сквозь ее протянутую руку.

\- Мы мертвы, - спокойно молвила чародейка, произнося слова вслух, размыкая и смыкая красивые губы, которых прежде была лишена. Вильгефорц уже и забыл, как выглядело ее настоящее лицо. – Просто следуйте за мной.

И он пошел, не задавая ни единого вопроса, хотя в голове роились сотни. Неизменная гордость? Кто знает. Маг молча следовал за ней, прекрасно понимая, что без ее помощи плутал бы на протяжении многих веков, не в состоянии найти покоя или забвения.

Стоило бы поблагодарить ее и за помощь при жизни, и за помощь в посмертии. Стоило бы, определенно. Но… слова не слетали с губ, хотя те не были скованны немотой. Не было таких слов, какими можно было бы отблагодарить ту, что загубила ради него собственную жизнь. Не было и слов извинения – вот здесь уж сыграла гордость, а ее побороть колдун не мог. Или просто не хотел.

Но Лидия никогда не требовала от него ничего – просто делала все, что могла сделать по-настоящему любящая женщина. Она не просила утешения, когда была изувечена, не просила и помощи в своей беде. Не молила об ответной любви, прекрасно зная, что этого никогда не будет. И сейчас этой светлой душе не нужны были слова и, позволив себе улыбнуться, она молвила:

\- Если угодно, я не против подождать еще.

Но в этот раз он не заставил ее ждать. Кажется, впервые.


End file.
